tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Rojun
Biography: Rojun was a travelling multi-langual Maormeri scholar from the island kingdom of Pyandonea. Despite his race being obvious to some in the guild, he was generally a very mysterious persona, only sometimes revealing personal information. He was a fomer member of King Orgnum's infamous Serpent Guard, and is branded a traitor by Orgnum and the rest of his people. Early life: Rojun was born in 3E56 in a small coastal town in Northeastern Pyandonea called Harbor-by-the-Mist under the sign of the Serpent. As with any Maormer born under the serpent, Rojun was immediatelly taken from his parents to be raised in the golden Palace of Orgnum and learn the ways of serpent magic and warfare. While as talented at Serpent magic as the other young Serpent Guardians, he was found to be rather usless in combat, always disobeying orders or displaying pacifist behavior. Even with the lack of comabtive ability, he was found to be extremely intelligent and capable of learning language and myth. For this reason Orgnum decided to sit Rojun in a library full of books and make him a personal translator. By 3E87 he had proven able to maintain a conversation in Cyrodiilic, Sloadic, Jel, and Tsaesci. At 3E92 Rojun was officially recognized as a Serpent Guard of Pyandonea. Service under Orgnum: At 3E110 word reached King Orgnum that Queen Potema of Solitude was to be discussing an alliance with him. The young Rojun was picked by Orgnum to help converse with Queen Potema. On his voyage to Solitude he picked up how to speak properly to a Tamrielic queen (something that was later forgotten, as can be seen by Rojun's current way of speaking). At Solitude he translated for Orgnum. Orgnum, in admiration of Rojun's good work, decided to use him for more and go spy on the Altmer that they would attack. Orgnum left Rojun in Solitude, whom sailed on a ship to the Summerset isles with a few Psyjics returning to their home after overlooking Orgnum's actions. Betrayal and Exile: On the ship heading to Summerset, he overheard the Psyjics discussing their plans to destroy Orgnum's fleet. With this information, Rojun was ready to return to Pyandonea so that he could report to Orgnum. Due to distance, by the time Rojun reached Orgnum the fleet was already beginning to depart from Pyandonea. Rojun failed to convince Orgnum to withhold his invasion, and the king did not bend. Concerned for his people, Rojun devised a plan to use the Serpent Guard to stop the invasion. Unfortunately, one of the other Serpent Guards reported to Orgnum, who exiled Rojun for betrayal and conspiracy. Rojun sailed with only a young weak Serpent east, to attempt to find a place away from Pyandonea where he could find shelter. In 3E112, after losing his way in the sea and travelling in circles, surviving on only fish and magically purified water, Rojun was found by a Lilmothii galley which, alarmed, attacked Rojun at first but later rescued him. Life on Tamriel: After reaching Lilmoth, Rojun spent much time learning the way of the locals and was fascinated by the culture. He decided to learn about Tamriel, and adopted the name "Rojun the Foreigner". In the next 500 years he traveled both on Tamriel and all around the seas attempting to learn, though from aging his memory has become bad and much of the languages he learned and myth he understood were forgotten in time. In the beginning of Hearthfire he heard about a newly constructed guild of scholars and decided to go see what he could learn from the scholars. Wandering away and Death: On the Morning Star of 4e203 Rojun realized he has been stationary too long, thus going against his own nature. To regain his defined personality, he decided to follow the Serpent constellation to Akavir, where his ship was intercepted by the Tsaesci fleet. A landing screw of 7 Tsaesci warriors boarded Rojun's ship and found themselves trapped on the ship by Jodajin. The 7 Tsaesci, Rojun, and Jodajin then had a split second battle resulting in the death of all serpents aboard and below the ship. Rojun was about 580 years old at the time of his death. Island life and career in the Guild Island life: Rojun, while having never participitated in one of the guild's scholarly discussions, held high regard in the Guild. His ship, under his guidance, was the main form of transportation for Guild Members to locations on Tamriel both close and far. Rojun allowed any scholar to hire his ship for free as long as they don't "stick their hands outside the ship or vomit on it". Rojun also secretly served as a guardian of the island, using his Serpent Jodajin to scare away or exterminate pirates in the general area of the island. Rojun was also never in one place and appeared at random times at random places, sometimes sneaking up on members of the guild to avoid too much attention. When he was not using his ship, killing pirates, or drifting to random locations, he was frequently seen fishing with a delicate fishing spear, using Jodajin to drive fishes closer to his spear. Relationship with other scholars: While very friendly, Rojun did not maintain any personal friendships or relationships with any other scholars. He did interact more commonly with Krognaz-gro-Makoza, trying to study his character, as he believed Krognaz is a sort of spiritual opposite of Rojun and his serpentine nature. Disappearence: Rojun has not been seen by any members of the guild since the departing of his ship from Solstheim. Category:Members